


There's No Need For Words

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil and Ophelia decide to express their love. Ophelia's magical way with words flusters Soleil too much to let her continue, so they let their bodies say all they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Need For Words

The charming mercenary and the eloquent sorceress managed to stumble into a bedroom while still holding hands, kissing, and giggling. Ophelia fell backwards onto the bed, breathless. Soleil grinned, hovering over her with their fingers intertwined. "Some day, huh?" Ophelia smiled and nodded. "Indeed! It was... most wondrous..." The bright and cheerful girl leaned down and locked lips with the mage. "You said it..." She gave a playful smirk with a raised eyebrow. "...why don't we make it more incredible?" Ophelia blushed and nodded. "I have been greatly excited for this..." Her eyes flicked away, flustered. "...consummation of unfettered passion..." Soleil giggled at her flowery words. The way she talked always got her heart racing, it was so funny and cute and lovable. "You know... you can just call it sex or love making, r-right?" The mercenary herself got flustered as she said it. Ophelia shook her head, reached up, and touched her cheek. "Ah, but such simple locution can scarce capture or express how much more beautiful and magnificent such an act of love is... and with you..." She continued, a nervous grin on her face, "...the depth of anticipation it gives me can hardly be fathomed in a lone word..."

Soleil was sweating and getting more red in the face with every musical word from her elegant, tempting lips. "Okayokayokay, uh, let's just, um..." She stammered. She wanted to be cool and confident, this was getting her too off balance. She stood, taking a deep breath. She remembered... just smile, and she could do this. She gave a big, self-assured grin. "...there's no need for words..." She spoke slowly, regaining her composure, and as she did, she dextrously pulled her pants off. "...when we can let our cute bodies do the talking." She went on, and removed her shirt with a flourish. She was more comfortable now. She never had a problem changing or undressing in front of others, this should be no different. She stretched her arms in her underwear in front of Ophelia, now smiling in the cool and confident way she liked, certain her lover would like the view.

And Ophelia did, letting out a soft gasp as she gazed upon her strong arms, toned abs, tough hips, and the perfectly sized breasts within her bra. She looked every bit the powerful warrior that Ophelia loved, and she was taken with how the way she stripped down and looked undressed seemed to show even more strength, a kind of strength in love and attractiveness, overpowering her heart. With a gentle smile, Ophelia nodded and began removing her dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in her much lighter underwear.

Soleil opened her eyes and looked up and down her girlfriend, face getting bright red, but able to maintain her charm this time. "Wow... so cute..." She sighed, eyes going over her smooth, clean skin, her nimble, slender form, her adorable round breasts in a bra that seemed more like a decoration than a covering, her tempting hips within thin, silken panties, and her lovable, gorgeous face, the long shining hair on her head inviting her to run her fingers through it. The mage giggled, "I thought you said there was no need for words?" Soleil grinned. "I couldn't help it, seeing something that lovely... but you're right, I'll appreciate your beauty..." She seated herself upon the lap of Ophelia, her legs swinging around behind the other girl, wrapping her arms behind her back, a hand gliding through her hair, and she quietly finished, "...with my own body." She kissed her once again, holding her close, treasuring every moment without another word.

Ophelia returned the gesture, her delicate hands upon Soleil's back, slim fingers caressing her lover, delighted and excited by how rough and overeager she kissed her, like the mercenary was trying to share the full extent of her affection in each bit of the kiss. She kept her eyes closed to concentrate on the feeling of her lips, the strong hands holding her protectively and admiringly, her own hands tracing the mighty back muscles of the girl. Giving soft sounds of joy in the kiss, Ophelia felt a desire for more within her. Gently, she pulled her head back, Soleil attempting to continue kissing her for a moment before realizing she was moving apart.

Smiling at one another, gazing deep into each other's eyes with love and wonder, giving soft caresses to one another. Both were in anticipation, waiting for the other to make the next move. Being the more unabashed one, Soleil undid the back of Ophelia's top and slowly removed it. The magical girl gave a wink as her chest was fully exposed to her lover. Soleil turned a shade more red at the playful expression, letting out a breath of amazement as her eyes went down to her breasts. Ophelia shivered at the feeling of her gaze upon her bare globes. She didn't touch them, not yet, her look just filled with desire, love, admiration, like her body was a work of art. She could just hear the compliments and sweet words Soleil would say, but she didn't have to use a single word, she could feel her love for her, and the maintained silence itself made a statement all on its own.

The mercenary smirked and wiggled her shoulders up and down, motioning that Ophelia should remove Soleil's top in return. She obliged, pulling off the athletic bra from her body. Soleil was excited, she was so eager for her girlfriend to see her boobs, she was proud of her own appearance and wanted to share that pride with any girl she loved, looking forward to the beautiful sorceress beholding her beauty and being overcome with desire for her. She grinned as Ophelia stared at her chest with a dreamy smile. A slender hand slowly moved towards her chest. She liked it! Soleil was so glad. Then her dextrous fingers rested upon the soft chest, rubbing up and down on the round surface, brushing over a hard tip, and the sensation made Soleil's face flush, and she bit her lip in a silly looking smile, eyes unfocused. It felt so good to feel the touch of a girl there. Especially that of the adorable magician, she loved being gay for her.

Ophelia smiled, enjoying the way Soleil shuddered at her touch, caressing her breast up and down. She patiently awaited how the strong girl would respond. Suddenly, the mercenary's hands shifted down Ophelia's back to her bottom, grabbing tight, and the mage gave a yelp as Soleil's head dove forward upon her chest, raining kisses on it. Her legs flailed about instinctively, giggling uncontrollably as the girl made her fall back on the bed, the experience of her grip upon her squishy tush in such a brash way and the stimulation of her lips rapidly pecking her soft, sensitive chest sending a massive rush of arousal and giddy happiness through her. She wanted to be like this with Soleil, always. She was so fun and passionate, she could never feel bored around her. She managed to keep her hand upon her lover, but now she returned the affection being shown by squeezing on her breast, eliciting a lustful moan from Soleil.

After a few more minutes of touching and kissing, Soleil lifted her head, gazing down upon the cute face of Ophelia. Her cheeks were bright red, eyes glimmering with playful joy, a relieved sigh from her mouth, her soft lips forming a smile. Ophelia's expression now had a new look of lust and ignited passion, and seeing that look on her adorable face instead of its usual wonder and innocence felt so special, knowing it was shared only with those she had an intimate desire toward, understanding that Ophelia wanted her... that face sent a wave of intense arousal through Soleil, a surge of heat rising within her, born of her passionate lesbian desire for the cute girl's love. Grinning lecherously, she moved the hands on her rear to the hem of the luxurious panties, the material feeling that much more gratifying in her fingers, and she pulled it slowly off of her lover. Ophelia, too, felt passionate instincts swell in her heart when Soleil got that grin, a signal that she was going to show her love, and the mage immediately knew she must reciprocate, and her hand slid down her chest, brushing over the powerful abdomen of the mercenary. She hooked a finger in the top of Soleil's underclothes and pulled them too down her strong legs, letting it fall off.

Both girls were now naked, wet, and filled with loving desires to pleasure one another. They marvelled at one another's beauty as they looked at each other fully bare. Without a word, Soleil recklessly pressed her fingers in between Ophelia's legs. She cried out loudly in delight, her delicate fingers now tracing up Soleil's hip and lightly touching on her entrance. Another shiver of excitement went through the mercenary, the mage's technique so precise and careful, while her own was rough, unrestrained in her passion, throwing her strength into her fingering. From the expression on the lighter girl's face, she could tell that she liked it anyhow, so she continued on. Two of her fingers pumped in and out of Ophelia methodically, while the slender tips of the other girl's digits gently pressed into Soleil, making a moan escape her lips as Ophelia sought out the most sensitive spots she could find.

As they continued stimulating one another, Ophelia's free hand went around to Soleil's backside, tapping upon the strong rear. Soleil used her free hand to grip Ophelia's smooth butt as well, and she returned her face to her chest, but this time, rather than placing many repeated kisses upon her, she placed her lips around the tip of a round breast and sucked at it, granting the rewarding noise of Ophelia groaning in pleasure. A cute girl's body was as fun to play with as Soleil had ever imagined or experienced, and she was glad to give her lover more sensations of intimate joy. Ophelia amused herself further by treating herself to a shameless grab on Soleil, the firm feeling of a girl's rear satisfying her so much, and the sound of Soleil moaning upon her breast at the sensation was another bonus. She caressed her lover's gorgeous body, the powerful muscles and feminine curves providing her an experience she never knew she wanted this badly. The gay desires they each had for their counterpart's body were being granted, and it just made them want more, and they knew their love would never leave them unsated.

Soleil's mighty hips moved upon Ophelia's graceful fingers, and she placed a touch upon the mercenary's clit, and Soleil's head raised with a long groan. Looking upon each other's lust filled faces, they nodded knowing that they were both on the brink of climax. Shutting their eyes tight, they moaned over and over, fingers moving faster, rubbing and pushing over the sensitive clit of their lover. At last, they came together, Soleil tilting her head back with a loud and shameless cry of lust and Ophelia's back arched into the soft bed as she let out a mixture between a moan, a sigh, and a laugh as she let the joy overwhelm her body, and the mercenary felt satisfaction and sexual pleasure flood her thoughts, white flashes in her eyes.

After the two came down from their shared orgasm, Soleil delicately lifted up the panting girl and laid her down on the bed lengthwise before rolling her own nude body next to her. Ophelia's slender arms wrapped about her lover and she embraced her close, placing a smooch upon her cheek. Soleil turned and gave her a powerful hug as well, lovingly kissing her cute girlfriend's lips. They stared into one another's loving gaze. At last, Ophelia opened her mouth, smiling. "I love you, Soleil... need I say any more?" Soleil chuckled, blushing and shaking her head. "Those words alone tell me everything I ever needed to hear... but I want to hear every beautiful word I make you think of... as I live the rest of my life by your side. I love you too, Ophelia." The eloquent, charming phrase left Ophelia speechless, so she just responded with her lips on the other's. Neither one parted the kiss until they drifted into sleep, to dream of a life together.


End file.
